The Final Battle
by Laura Christines
Summary: The final battle for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry


The Final Battle  
  
It was a cloudy Wednesday night, around midnight, and it was the longest time of Laura's life.  
  
Outside in a field out on the grounds Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry waited. What he waited for most couldn't tell. A 5th year Astronomy class was at the top highest tower were doing star chart calculations when one student Laura Madley noticed Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Laura whispered to herself watching over the egde. The students around her were chattering, but Laura stayed quiet and watched with great anticipation. Professor Dumbledore oblivious to the fact that the class was there, watched straight ahead of him towards the Forbidden Forest. His face was strict and alarming. He has something to do and he intended to do it. Thunder started to surround the sky and the clouds moved swifter like they were the sails on a ship with the wind pushing them. The moon was smothered with darkness, then all of a sudden a bolt of lightning hit the Forest. The brightness of the bolt on the darkness surrounding the school brightened everything.  
The students on the tower jumped at the bolt, but Laura stayed still watching that what the Professor was watching. She saw that when then bolt hit the forest a man appeared at the edge. The man was wearing a long black cloak that covered his entire body. If the cloak was not there it would have been hard to tell he was even there. But Laura already knew who it was. It was Lord Voldemort. She had seen him before in the hallway in the school before Valentines day. Her partner and best friend Hannah Abbott noticed she was quiet and not used to Laura being quiet asked her what was going on, and looked over the edge and she too saw Dumbledore and Voldemort. She gasped once then looked at Laura.  
  
"Hannah, they're going to fight?!" Laura's voice sounded unsure, and frightened. She looked at Hannah questionably. "Do you think Professor Dumbledore can beat him?"  
Hannah looked at her with a face somewhat like Laura's but with a more expecting look. "Laura, I hope he can. But there are no securities. However I doubt he'll loose. He's much more powerfull." Hannah reply to Laura's question with a different tone than what Laura would have expected.  
Laura looked out at the two men bellow her again. Voldemort had now come out from the darkness of the forest and onto the field. The two men, good and evil, now stood face to face staring into each other's eyes. It was a question of who was going to act first. The hatred coming off the two could melt pure metal. They stood in a fighting stance with wands up, waiting for the other. More students now have noticed the two on the field and also watched with anticipation. The teacher tried to restrain them and ended up herself, watching the scene below.  
Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. Speaking in his cold and twisted voice he spoke slowly. "I've waited for this moment for a very long time Albus. I am back and more powerful than before. You will die first tonight, and then your precious school and Potter are next. Crucio!" Voldemort called upon a spell that, if surprised Dumbledore would cause extreme pain and would send him to the ground is he couldn't fight it. Dumbledore, wasn't surprised though and waved his wand arm around in an interesting pattern which brought on a shield that had a blue tint to it. When the Crucio curse hit the shield both vanished.  
A quick sigh ran through the watching crowd above, but Laura didn't have time to sigh. She watched with eyes wide open wondering what was going to happen. Just as the curse and the shield vanished, Voldemort's mouth came into a tight grin, a grin that could have frozen a snow queen. He quickly cast a sharp voice the words of "Avada Kedavra" with his wand pointed at Dumbledore. It all happened so fast. A jet of green light issued from Voldemorts wand and shot straight at Dumbledore.  
All Laura could hear was herself yelling and she felt her own tears flow down her face. As Professor Albus Dumbledore, the best Headmaster Hogwarts had ever had, fell to the ground like a rag doll.  
  
* * *  
  
Laura and the rest of her classmates was found on top of the tower the next morning and it took them all to be shaken to actually realize how long they've been there. The few students started crying as soon as they were shaken awake. Laura was one of them. She was latched onto Hannah and wasn't about to let go anytime soon. The person who brought them back -some 6th grader- told them that Voldemort had taken over the school and hard times for the future, had been promised tot hose who didn't co-operate. The news that Voldemort had taken over Hogwarts was the hardest for anyone to hear, life would never be the same at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
